Take These Wings and Teach Me How to Fly
by The Bellowing Archangwhales
Summary: Cas wished he had never answered that prayer. He wished he had turned away, and now, he's paying the price for it. AU of S6 and Gabriel's alive! Cas!Whump and Gabe!Whump. Slight Destiel and Sabriel but that may change ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peeps, this is a story I've been working on for a while now. I actually have probably 5-7 chapters written already, I was just being lazy and not posting it. This story is basically going to turn out to be a Season 6 AU. I'm kind of stuck right now, and I need some ideas. After you read this chapter (if you even do that), could you leave me some suggestions on what to do? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. The only thing in this story that is mine is a few OC's. If I owned Supernatural, things would be A LOT different.**

**Anyways, Enjoy! **

**~ Pine**

* * *

Castiel was in the middle of a huge civil war. He was in one of many battles when he heard a certain Winchester praying to him. Oh not right now I'm busy! He thought. He listened into the prayer while fighting off a not so trained angel. Hey Cas, we think we found one of those weapons. It's a long horn thing and people have been playing it to make others tell the truth. We think it's Gabriel's Horn of Truth, but you might want to come and check this out. Hearing this, Cas immediately perked up and flew himself down to the location of the prayer.

The minute his feet touched the surface of the Earth he could tell something was off. Dean was standing in front of him, but somehow it was not Dean. Cas glanced around the abandoned place. It looked like it was falling apart in some places. The windows were mostly all broken or covered up by wooden planks. The place looked like just one big room just full boxes, wood, metal and other junk like that. There were a few chains hanging from the ceiling, looking as if they were meant to hold something. The concrete on the ground was cracked in a few places and over all, the place was in pretty bad shape. Cas began to wonder _why would Gabriel's Horn be here?_

"Hey Cas, why don't you come on back into this other room over here. Sam has got the horn and is just making sure the place is warded against your dick brothers." Cas decided to ignore his gut feeling that something was wrong for just a bit, it was probably just something to do with the war. He followed Dean into the back room (seeing that there was another door hidden behind some crates) and immediately regretted it. Two angels appeared and grabbed both of his arms. Cas tried to throw them off and get away but for some reason he couldn't. He looked around at the walls and saw that there were sigils with his name carved into them, among numerous others. The sigils were draining his grace, making struggling useless.

"What's going on Dean?" Cas questioned. "Oh. You still think I'm Dean. Isn't that cute. I thought it would be obvious that I'm not Dean, I mean, you are an angel. You should be able to sense this stuff right?"

If looks could kill, this monster impersonating Dean would have been dead quite a bit ago.

"What's the purpose of bringing me here because I assume I'm not just here to chat?" Cas stared straight into the creature's eyes. "Oh wow. You aren't very observant are you?" With that, the monster pointed his finger and the angels holding him began to lead him towards another door. Cas could have sworn that this place only had one room, but, once again, he was wrong.

The creature slammed the door open to reveal Gabriel?! Not only that, Gabriel's wings were showing. The wings were a beautiful golden color fading to a dark gold that looked almost orange. They were in the shape of an eagle's wings, but they were bigger. The wingspan was probably around 12ft long. The wings were held out forcefully by two big hooks shoved under the carpal joint of the wing. Most of the primary and secondary feathers looked like they were torn and a few of the primary coverts on the left wing were gone. His body was littered with little cuts and bruises. His wrists were in shackles that had chains connected to the ground. He was trying to hold his right arm closer to his body than his other arm, suggesting that something was wrong with it. He was standing on sigil with his named carved into it. Cas realized it was draining him of his grace and keeping him from going anywhere. Gabriel had his head down but then looked up into Cas' ice blue eyes with shock written all over his face.

"No, no no no don't you bring him into this!" The archangel yelled at the other angels. "You don't need to bring him into this! This matter is just between you guys, Raphael, and me. He doesn't know anything!" Gabriel was tugging on his restraints, wincing through the pain. He was desperate to get to his brother and fly them both out of here, before anything happens to him.

Cas' eyes widened. Did Gabriel know about the war? Did he know that he was the leader of the side opposing Raphael? And what in the world would they want Gabriel for? Cas thought. The angels began dragging Cas to a sigil on the floor that looked a lot like the one under Gabriel, but slightly different. The monster that was impersonating Dean realized he wasn't needed at the moment, so he left the room. Cas realized that the sigil he was being dragged to had the same meaning as the one under Gabriel, but it had his name carved into it. Cas tried to fight back against the angels, but they were too strong and eventually they shoved him on top of the sigil. The angels grabbed the shackles nearby and chained his hands to the floor. They went over to the table in the corner and from what Castiel could see, it was covered in things to torture angels with. The two angels picked up an old, musty book that looked like it was about to fall apart.

Gabriel began tugging on his chains again, shouting "No! Don't you dare do this to him! Don't you dare or I swear I will smite you within seconds!"

"Ha! Good luck with that," one of the angels chortled. The other angel opened the book right in front of Cas and began speaking.

"Volumus ergo te, omnis alae Angeli" chanted the other angel. Cas began to feel an odd sensation on his back. It felt as if something was moving under his skin by his shoulder blades. It wasn't too painful, but it was still irritating. Cas began to shift around in his spot while Gabriel looked at him with terror-filled amber eyes.

"Hoc dicimus, hoc planum est esse in te, gratia alae," the angel chanted in a low voice. Cas' back began to feel really painful. It felt as if something was trying to burst through the skin in between his shoulder blades. He screwed his eyes shut and let out a grunt in pain. Gabriel was tugging and tugging on his restraints, tearing slightly bigger holes in his wings where the hooks were.

"Nos apponere accersire te in oculis verstris ex omnibus basis videre" Castiel was panting and moaning in pain, trying not let a scream out. His wrists hurt with the amount of pulling he was doing on the shackles that held him. All Gabriel wanted to do was run over to his little brother, and comfort him, and tell him it'll be ok. He was trying everything to go over to him, but it was useless.

"Precipimus tibi appareat: et palpari" Castiel let out a pain filled scream. It felt like something was clawing its way out of his back and it hurt. Gabriel shut his eyes and tried to tune out his little bro's screams. He knew it was useless to try and stop it now, they were almost done. He felt so sorry that he had gotten him tied up in this. A tear rolled down the archangel's face as he prepared for what was about to happen.

"Alae scientiate et gratiae et Castiel exite aeternum ac in terris fiant" Cas let out a blood curling scream that had a little bit of his true form's voice in it. There was a loud tearing sound and in a flash of white light, Cas' wings had appeared. Cas stood there in shock, panting heavily as he looked at his huge, black wings.

* * *

Teehee :D I'm such a bad person. And by the way, the Latin does actually say something. Or rather, it's supposed to. I don't take Latin, I wrote that part using Google Translate . Anyways, please review and leave some suggestions! It makes me happy to get a review, and happiness corresponds with my posting times *wink wink*


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. Seriously this has been up for maybe 2 days, and it has gotten a better response than other fics I wrote. Though, there were no reviews :( But anyways, hope you peeps enjoy me being evil *maniacal laughter***

**~ Pine**

* * *

The black wings were spread out like eagle's wings. The wingspan was probably somewhere around the same as Gabriel's. The ebony wings were beautiful. They were pure black towards the top scapular feathers, and faded to a very, very dark gray at the tips of the primaries and secondaries. The feathers all looked as if they were shining a pure black light from them onto the wing. Cas was a little hunched over from the sudden weight of the wings on his back. He was also shocked just to see them there, connected to his vessel.

"Hey, little bro. I know you are still shocked from this and all, but why are your wings black? I thought they were white like every other angel." Gabriel was wondering (and just a little concerned) how they even became this color because it's not as if angels and archangels can change their wing color.

"When I raised Dean from Hell, my wings were badly burnt, and they have stayed that way ever since," Cas said while looking at the ground, as if he was ashamed of their color.

"Enough chit chat ladies, let's get down to business." One of the angels walked over to where Castiel's wings were, and picked it up. Cas immediately tried to yank his wing away, but the other angel had too good of a grip for his wing to get out. The wings of an angel, or archangel, are very sensitive. They are the center of their grace, and to have someone touching their wing is incredibly uncomfortable, if it was not allowed by the angel whose wings were being touched.

The angel, who still hadn't spoken his name, grabbed one of the two hooks hanging above where Castiel was standing, and pulled it down to where the wing was. He started to push it under the carpal joint of the wing. Cas let out an ungodly scream. The feeling of someone stabbing his wings was pure agony. Gabriel couldn't help but scream at the top of his lungs for them to stop.

Cas had always been one of his favorite little brothers ever since he was a tiny fledgling. Something about the socially awkward angel just drew him in, and made him want to protect him at all costs. Seeing him be put through this, and not being able to do anything, was torture. He tried and tried to tell them to stop but they kept shoving the hook in until it was all the way through the wing. Cas was panting and shaking with pain. There was blood dripping down from the wound onto his primary and secondary coverts. He then realized that they only had his right wing up and that they still needed to do the left. Cas' blue eyes widened even more and he began to flap his left wing. But since he had just gained the extra appendages on his vessel, he didn't have much practice in controlling them. The angel on the left side of him caught the wing and held it still while the other angel came around and grabbed the hook and began to shove that one in as well.

If Gabriel thought that his scream from the first one was bad, boy was he wrong. Cas' scream was so loud that his true voice was leaking through and it broke some of the non-broken windows left on the building. Gabriel bent his head down as a single tear ran down his face. He was such a failure. He couldn't even save his little brother from these small angels. When Castiel's screams died out, he lifted his head a little bit to find his younger brother looking straight at him with a look mixed with pain and empathy. Castiel had only ever felt pain like that back when Lucifer and Michael were fighting and all the Angels in the way got hurt. He felt so bad that his older brother had to go through that torture. The archangel's amber eyes were full of regret and sadness. Castiel let his head sink to his chest and try to relax the best he could with two freaking huge hooks in his wings.

"Who are you?!" Demanded Cas, his voice rough from all the screaming he had just done.

"Just few of Raphael's followers, that's all," one of the still nameless angels said. "I mean names," Cas bellowed, voice still strained from shouting.

The slightly taller and bigger angel pointed to himself and said "I'm Barakiel and he is Hebron. There, you happy?" "Come on Barakiel, lighten up! The fun is just about to start." Hebron spoke with authority. A sick smile began to stretch across the smaller angel's face. He let out a low chuckle as he advanced towards the table where they had kept the book. He grabbed one of the more simple looking weapons on the table. The weapon looked like a simple whip, but from what Cas could see, it had shards of an angel blade on the tips.

_Shit_ was the only thing that the angel could think at this moment. Barakiel decided to grab a jug of holy oil and a lighter, Cas wasn't looking forward to either of those.

Hebron walked over to where Gabriel was strung up. "It's time to show our little brother what we have been doing here," he said with a sneer. He cracked the whip in the air, eliciting a flinch from both Gabriel and Cas. Then with a loud CRACK! Hebron cracked the whip, making it wrap around the archangel's side and letting the shards cut into his back. Gabriel screwed his eyes shut and clamped his mouth closed, trying not to make a sound. Hebron repeated this a few times on each side of his body. Each time he cracked the whip on Gabriel, Cas would shout at him to stop. Cas was just like his older sibling in that he was very protective over the archangel. Of course, being one of the youngest angels had made it hard for him to protect Gabriel, but that didn't mean he wouldn't try with every fiber of his being.

Hebron was disappointed in the lack of reaction, so he tried a new tactic. When he cracked the whip around Gabriel's side, he pulled the whip along his back, making the shards of blades dig and tear the skin on his back to shreds. This time around, Gabriel couldn't help it and let out a moan of pain. The smaller angel was happy that this was getting more of a reaction then before, he repeated a few more times over. By the time he finished, Gabriel's side and back were completely in shreds, along with his shirt. Castiel's voice had gone hoarse again with the amount of shouting he was doing.

"Well, well. That was fun wasn't it Gabriel?" Barakiel asked sarcastically.

"Go to Hell," was the only retort Gabriel had to him. Barakiel, mad from his retorting answer, walked up to Gabriel and slapped his head so hard, it looked like it was spinning.

"You listen to me you little ignorant asshole, we are the bosses around here. And we won't tolerate your jokes around here anymore, got it?" Barakiel spat in Gabriel's face. "Aye aye, Captain," Gabriel retorted back with a smirk on his face. Barakiel was about to strike Gabriel again when Hebron grabbed his arm and said, "Calm down brother, remember why we are here. We can have more fun with this jackass later."

Barakiel backed down. His hands were clenched tightly in white fists of anger. Slowly, but surely, he unclenched his fists and took a step back. Hebron led his brother away from the archangel.

"Ok so now that's over, let's continue!" Hebron said excitingly, as if he loved torturing his brothers. He walked over to Castiel with the same whip in hand. Cas immediately tensed up his wings moving outwards slightly, as if he was going to try and fly away. Gabriel wasn't paying much attention at the time and kept his head low.

"What do you say Gabe, should we start showing Cas how things run around here?" Barakiel said with a sick smile and a chuckle. If Cas thought the whip was bad enough, he wasn't going to last a second. Barakiel opened the jug of holy oil he had grabbed and began dipping the whip in the oil. Cas looked on with sheer terror, as he knew that the taller angel would light the whip on fire and use it as a weapon. Gabriel immediately whipped his head up when he noticed something was different. The angels were dipping the whip in freaking holy oil. The eldest sibling's amber eyes widened. That was going to hurt like a bitch and make his whipping look like a back rub.

Barakiel made a show of taking the whip out, making sure the entire thing, except for the handle of course, was drenched in the oil. He took out his lighter and after a few attempts at clicking the thing, it finally caught and he lit the whip. The whip looked like some sort of morbid sword. The whips length was caught in a fiery blaze, making the shards of angel blades look like little slivers of silver in the roaring flames. Cas, clenched his eyes shut, trying to prepare his body for the brutal onslaught, when Barakiel cracked the whip down onto the youngest angel's back.

* * *

**I think there is something wrong with me. Looking back at this makes me realize just how dark it is. Anyways, please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! What are you talking about, I'm totally not begging for reviews no... *runs away***


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey peeps. Just so you know, this chapter is twice as long *gasp* But it was either that or the chapter would be cut short because of how its laid out so... I decided to be nice to you guys. Not so much to Cas and Gabe *maniacal laughter* **

**And a special thanks to _keacdragon _for being my first reviewer! **

**~Pine**

* * *

A yelp of pain escaped from the blue-eyed angel's lips. Not only did the angel blades cut into his back, the holy oil that was lit created impressive burns on his back and sides. Barakiel, loving every second of this, continued to whip Cas, each time eliciting a moan or yelp of pain from him. By the time Barakiel was done, Cas had been whipped 20 some times and his back was a bright red, with little cuts leaking blood onto his back. Gabriel had stayed silent the entire ordeal, but from the way Gabriel was slumped awkwardly, he must have passed out from exhaustion.

"Ok, now that we got that out the way, it's questioning time!" Hebron practically screamed. He noticed with a slight frown that Gabe had passed out. He quickly walked over to him and gave him a hard slap in the face.

"Wake up, you asshole! We got some interrogating to do!" Hebron. Spoke harshly to the older archangel. Gabriel let out a grunt. He didn't not enjoy being forced to wake up. Slowly, he stood back up right and completely opened his tired eyes.

"No more naps you hear me?!" Hebron demanded. Gabriel liked straight back into his eyes with slight amusement that was hiding the pain, "Loud and clear."

During the time Barakiel had tortured Cas (whose head was slouching down and wings trying to curl in at the moment), Hebron grabbed an angel blade from the table. "Ok Gabriel," Hebron spoke while twirling the blade threateningly. "Where are the weapons?"

"I don't think you need to know this, you have enough weapons as it is," Gabriel smugly replied. Hebron stepped forward and gripped Gabriel's broken arm tightly. He let out a little yelp at the sudden pressure on the broken bone.

"Where are the weapons, Gabriel?!" Hebron hissed in the archangel's face. "I told you this before, you don't need them, and I have no idea where they are," the archangel stated somewhat calmly.

"LIAR!" Hebron screamed. He took the angel blade in hand a sliced a deep cut into the archangel's right wing. Gabriel let out a scream, and Cas woke from his semiconscious state to find his brother with a big cut right along the ulna bone in the right wing. Blood and Grace poured out from the wound, the blood sticking to the secondary covert feathers.

"Now," Hebron said, taking in a calming breath. "Tell me Gabriel, where are the weapons?"

"I don't know," Gabriel managed to get out between deep breaths. "Ok then, playing hard, aren't you? Well I know just how to get to you." Hebron walked over the table in the corner and grabbed a syringe off the table. He tapped it a few times with his finger. "Holy oil, pure holy oil. I have always wondered what would happen if someone were to inject this into the veins of an angel or an archangel. Huh, well I guess I can figure out now!" Hebron exclaimed.

"You sick, son of a bitch. That is your own brother and you are talking about TORTURING HIM!" Cas screamed from his side of the room, leaning forward slightly as if trying to grab Hebron or Barakiel.

"My, my Cassie. Quite the temper you've get there. I wonder who in the world could have taught you things like that, oh wait, I know, the Winchesters. Those puny, little, hairless apes you love so dearly. Look at what they have done to you Cassie. They have turned you into little bitch you are now, not that you weren't annoying before." Hebron taunted. Castiel's head hung low in shame from his brother's words. Gabriel was fuming. How dare he say something like that?! And to his little brother too.

"Hey! You dick! How dare you speak to our little brother like that?! All those things you just said were describing you not Cas!" Gabriel yelled. His amber eyes looked darker as he stared at his douche bag of a brother.

"You know what Gabriel, you can't say anything to me. You were the one who abandoned us all in heaven when Lucifer and Michael started fighting. There was no one to stop anymore. Things got really bad, and once, little Castiel tried to be like you. He tried to get them to stop fighting and almost died in the process. So don't you dare talk about how I'm a dick when you did all of that." Hebron hissed. Cas let a tear fall down his face. He had hoped Gabriel never had to learn that he had tried to stop the fighting. And now he was ashamed.

The archangel's face had shock plastered all over it. He would have never left if he knew that would happen, especially to his little bro.

"Okay enough this, time to get into some real fun," Barakiel said menacingly. He grabbed the syringe from Hebron's hand and jabbed it into Gabriel's neck.

The minute the holy oil entered the archangel's blood stream, he felt as if he was on fire. Burning from the inside out. Gabriel winced and hunched over, trying to pull his wings closer and failing. The archangel's amber eyes screwed shut as he fought the urge to yell.

"Stop! Stop it right now! Can't you see it's hurting him?!" Cas screamed as he leaned forward as much as he could, his back still aching from the whipping he received.

"Sorry Cassie, can't take it out of his blood since it's already in it, but it should stop running its course in about, oh, let's say an hour." Barakiel said with a sick smile. Cas glared at the angel in front of Gabriel. The archangel's breathing was picking up now as he tried ease through the pain.

An hour and 15 minutes later, the holy oil had run its course. That hour and 15 minutes weren't easy though. Gabriel had started to moan in pain about 20 minutes in. Cas kept speaking encouraging words to him as he worked to not scream. But at the hour mark, the archangel had lost his integrity. He let out a scream as the oil seem to be burning his heart and lungs. Cas, panicked at his brother's scream, just continued to try and encourage him through it. The entire ordeal had left the poor archangel shaking.

"See that was fun wasn't it?" Hebron said with a smirk. "Go t-to hell, Hebron," Gabriel managed to get out. The youngest angel looked over at him worried. The archangel was stuttering and he had never, ever done that before. Cas just hoped that it was just his exhaustion from the oil.

"Would you like to answer our question now, Gabriel?" Barakiel questioned. "I t-told you, I d-don't know," Gabriel was trying his hardest not to seem weak and stutter, but he was so tired that he just wanted to sleep. "Aww, does the all might and powerful archangel Gabriel have a little stutter?" taunted Hebron.

"Shut up, Hebron," Cas replied from his spot on the floor. Hebron whipped around to face Cas and walked over to him. "No, Cassie. I'm not going to shut up and now since our brother absolutely refuses to give us answers, we are going to try a new method of torture!" Hebron clapped his hands and smiled as if he was Dean when he gets his piece of pie. Hebron motioned for Barakiel to go to the door. Barakiel stepped outside for a bit, and then came back in with the monster impersonating Dean (who had to be a shifter).

"You know what to do," Barakiel said to the shifter. He nodded and went over to the table and grabbed what at first looked like a baseball, but to an angel, it was much more. It was a baseball bat, but made with the same material of an angel sword. Seriously, Cas thought, how the hell do they find all these weapons and not be able to find the weapons of heaven?! If an angel were hit by a regular baseball bat, they would just heal themselves without a second thought. But, if an angel was hit by this bat, it would not just harm their vessel, it would harm their grace as well. This bat basically prevented the healing of the injuries it caused.

The shifter, still disguised as Dean, came right up to Cas. "Let's have a little fun, shall we?" The shifter said with a smile. Apparently, according to 3 out of the 5 people there, torture is "fun".

The shifter slammed the bat into Cas' ribs. Cas let out a help of pain, not expecting it to hurt that much. It felt as if a semi-truck had ran into him. 'Dean' had a smirk on his face from the obvious reaction to his hit.

"You know, the real Dean, he thinks you are a failure too. I meant, during the apocalypse, when they needed you most, you had turned almost human! What kind of guy does that?! And earlier, letting Sam out of the panic room and basically triggering the apocalypse! Man, dude, you are one dumb ass." The shifter ranted. With every word, Cas felt like something heavy was placed on his heart. The shifter was right, he was a failure. Why was even alive? Why in the world did God resurrect him twice? What was the point of bringing back such a worthless angel?

Gabriel saw the multitude of emotions cross his little brothers face as the shifter spoke to him. "D-don't you listen t-to him C-Cas! He is s-so wrong, you d-did everything t-to s-stop losing your g-grace and t-to s-stop the apocalypse f-from happening. Y-you are worth f-fighting for, C-Cas!" Gabriel exclaimed, still stuttering, as he looked directly into his brother's sad blue eyes.

"Barakiel, Hebron. One of you shut up this annoying archangel," the shifter barked. Hebron grabbed some duct tape from the table and tore off a strip and placed it over Gabriel's mouth. Gabriel rolled his eyes, he didn't like being shut up.

"Now back to our talk, where was I, oh yes, talking about your multiple failures," the shifter said smugly. "Shut up," Cas mumbled, his head down as tried not think of the pain radiating from his ribs. He was pretty sure he cracked a few.

"What was that?" 'Dean' demanded. "I said 'Shut up!'" Cas replied louder and looking directly into the creature's fake green eyes. "You know, I really don't like being told to shut up twice within 2 minutes." And with that he smashed the bat into Cas' left knee, full force. The angel let out a loud scream as the knee shattered from the bat's impact. Immediately, crumpled and most of Cas' weight was put onto his right leg. Gabriel was tugging against his restraints as much as he could in his injured state, trying to tell his brother that it will be okay, that he will help him. But those were all lies. Gabriel was failing at helping his little brother, but he was pretty sure that Hebron and Barakiel both had an A+ in torture methods. A tear slipped down his face as Cas screamed from the pain of the bat and his knee. Barakiel and Hebron both just snickered in the back corner as the scene played out. The archangel sent them a deadly glare but the both just snickered even more.

A sniffle escaped Cas, as he tried to ease the pain of his left knee. "Aww, is the baby angel crying from a little broken bone? Does the little baby angel need his daddy? Oh wait, he won't come because he doesn't care about you, freak." The shifter taunted. Tears were falling down Cas' face now. He believed every word the shifter said, whether it be him going insane from exhaustion and pain, or if he really just accepted it, he didn't know. Gabriel was fuming, trying to scream through the duct tape. He had to get to his little brother. The wounds where the hooks rest in his wings were bleeding blood and Grace again from him tugging on his chains to much, but he didn't mind the pain if it meant he was closer to Cas.

The shifter picked the bat up again and began pacing in front of Castiel. "So, the little freak is fighting a war up in heaven at the moment right? I've heard little rumors floating around, that you are the leader for the angel apposing Raphael, is it true? Our little Cassie is the general of the rebellion?" The shifter questioned.

"Yes," Cas said, pain filling his voice. Gabriel's eyes widened in shock. He had heard that there was a fight in heaven but he didn't think it was a full-blown out war. He certainly didn't think Cas would be leading a freaking rebellion! He always thought of Cas as a rule follower. But then again, he did change after meeting the Winchester boys, definitely for the better or at least that's what Gabriel thought.

"And Cas, how is that war going for you? How many angels have you lost?" The monster continued to question. "Too many," Cas sighed. He was tired of fight almost all of his brothers and sisters. Every time he thought he found an angel he trusted, they died or left him for something else. The only one that was left was Gabriel, but then, he died because of Lucifer. He still had no idea how he came back, but he was glad the archangel was back on Earth.

"Wow Cas, you have lost so many angels, that you can't count them anymore. I thought you would be better Cas. I guess I was wrong," the shifter shook his head disapprovingly. "Cassie you are such a letdown you know that right? You know that you deserve all this pain that you have received, right?" Cas nodded his head yes. Another tear had fallen down his face as he nodded. "Good Cas, then you know that you deserve this." The shifter pulled the bat back into another swing, and swung it down onto Cas' right wing. He brought the bat down just right so it hit both his ulna and radius. Cas let out blood curling scream from the pain of 2 bones in his wing breaking at the same time. Cas continued screaming because it freaking hurt worse than hell. That combined on top of his shattered knee has worse than pure agony. The monster smirked and put the bat back on the table.

"My work here is done," the shifter said to the two angels. And with that he walked over to the door and slammed it behind him. Gabriel was screaming at the top of his lungs too, trying to get to Cas. When tugging on his chains, he had pretty much rubbed off all the skin on them. Blood was dripping down into his hands from the torn skin. His right arm still hurt like hell, but it was nothing compared to what Cas was feeling at the moment. Tears were falling down Gabriel's face as he couldn't stop his brother's torture, not even one second of it.

He was useless.

* * *

**I can't have a whump fic without feels can I? Okay guys I think I'll try to update on weekends from now on. So yeah, pleeeeeeeeeease review...please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey peeps. You know how I said I'd update on weekends? Yeah well completely forget about that because I'm just gonna go ahead and update whenever the hell I feel like. Lately, life has been rough so I might not update for a little while, but I'll still try to when I get the chance. I hope you enjoy C:**

**~Pine**

* * *

Barakiel and Hebron both started to applaud as they walked from the corner they were standing in. Hebron walked up to Gabriel and ripped the duct tape off of his mouth.

"So, Gabriel, where are the weapons?" Hebron asked. "I really d-don't know w-where they are. Just p-please, d-don't do that t-to Cas, p-please," Gabriel begged them. Hebron let out a sigh. "Do you swear you don't know where they are?" Hebron asked, frustrated that Gabriel seemed to know nothing. Gabriel nodded his head yes vigorously. Barakiel chose to speak up then, "Ok then on to Plan B. Where is the gate to Purgatory?"

"What?!" Gabriel was shocked by their question. Why the hell would they want to know where Purgatory is? "You heard me, where is Purgatory?" Barakiel asked again, sounding pretty bored. "I d-don't know," Gabriel stuttered out. _Hopefully, this stuttering thing isn't a permanent effect of that stupid holy oil _Gabriel thought. "We know that's a lie, both you and Cassie over there," Hebron pointed to the spot Cas was, well, trying to stand in. "You have died before. You would have to know where it is so I'll ask you again, where is Purgatory?"

"I don't k-know," the archangel stared straight into the other angel's eyes, trying to convince him that he was telling the truth. "Gabe, when will you ever learn to answer our questions?" Hebron exclaimed, surprised that Gabriel wasn't answering questions even after all of that torture. "Oh well, if you aren't going to answer us, I guess we'll just have to draw out the answer again," Hebron spoke, sounding like he was disappointed in Gabriel's choice. Barakiel went over to the table and grabbed a book. He flipped to a seemingly random page and frowned.

"You never mentioned that this spell needed these ingredients Hebron! I don't have any of them prepared." Frustration leaked through onto Barakiel's stone cold face. Hebron looked even angrier if at all possible "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO CHECK THE BOOK AND SEE IF WE NEEDED INGREDIENTS!" Hebron screamed, face turning red. Gabe and Cas both began to see a glimmer of hope. _Maybe, just maybe, we have a chance here_ Gabriel thought to himself.

"Hey how about I just go get the ingredients. I'll be back in a few days," Barakiel suggested.

"Uh no. Last time you tried to do something on your own, you accidentally made a volcano erupt and kill millions of people. And the volcano wasn't even a volcano! It was just supposed to be a mountain!"

"Hey! It wasn't my fault that I got my mountains mixed up and accidentally destroyed Pompeii along in the process!" Barakiel huffed.

"Ok whatever, I'm still coming with you to collect those ingredients. These two are strung up and I highly doubt they could get away. Still, you are a freaking idiot Barakiel!" Hebron and Barakiel disappeared leaving only the lingering sound of flapping wings.

Seeing that no one was around to punish him for doing this, Cas slumped in his restraints and almost immediately passed out. Gabriel thought he should probably keep an eye on his little brother, but the peaceful darkness of unconsciousness was calling to him. Soon, he too had joined Cas in the bliss of passing out.

~oOo~

Cas found himself standing in a grassy field. _Wait that can't be right, how am I standing? _Cas thought to himself. He turned around to find Dean leaning on the Impala's hood, drinking a cold beer and stargazing. _I must have accidentally entered Dean's dream, _Cas thought. He walked up to Dean, or at least he tried. He found it almost impossible to move for some reason, probably due to the lack of grace he had left. Dean glanced down from the stars and had to do a double take.

"Cas? What are you doing here?" Dean questioned. Cas looked as if he was about to try and speak, but he couldn't manage to get the words out. Cas tried to take a step forward and ending up tripping over himself, landing flat down on the field.

Dean immediately stood up and quickly made his way over to Cas to help him sit up. Cas stared into Dean's apple green eyes trying to gather his strength to send his message across.

"…D-Dean….help me…please," Cas managed to get out before being disconnected from the dream, sinking back into unconsciousness.

~oOo~

Dean sat up with a jolt and a sharp intake of breath. Sam, who was sitting across the room doing research (as always), noticed Dean and quickly walked over to him.

"What happened?" Sam questioned his older brother, who was still trying to catch his breath.

"Cas. He was trying to talk to me in my dream. Only, he didn't look to good. He could barely even walk and only managed to say one thing to me," Dean replied, his breathing returning to normal.

"What did he say?"

"Dean, help me, please," Dean replied with a concerned look on his face. Sam's hazel eyes grew wide. He couldn't remember a time when Cas directly asked them for their help. He knew Cas was in some serious shit if he was sending out a cry for help.

"Shit. Okay we need someone who can find out where Cas is and we need them now. Maybe we can ask Balthazar? He seemed like he would do almost anything for Cas," Sam sat down in a chair not too far from where Dean was sitting on the crappy motel bed.

"Should we pray to him or just summon him here?" Dean asked.

"We should probably just pray to him, he won't be as ticked off if we don't summon him."

"Dear Balthazar, please get your feathery ass down here. It's important," Dean prayed, eyes closed. A few moments later, the tell-tale flapping of wings was heard throughout the dingy motel room.

"This had better be important like you said, Winchester," Balthazar stated as he leaned against the wall, arms crossed.

"Cas came to me in my dream," Dean stated.

"So? You too are practically joined at the hip, it's not surprising to hear that he came to you in your dream," Balthazar replied, annoyed that he was asked to come here to talk about some stupid dream.

"Cas said, 'Dean, help me, please.'" Dean repeated exactly what he had said to his brother. Balthazar's eyes widened as he stood up from leaning on the wall, and walked over to Dean to stare him straight in the eyes.

"Tell me exactly what happened. Don't leave anything out," Balthazar stared at Dean with the most serious face he's ever seen on the angel. Dean recounted exactly what happened. Cas appearing mysteriously, stumbling and struggling to speak, saying exactly one sentence to him, and then disappearing. After Dean had finished recounting his dream, Balthazar took a step back, running his hand over his face.

"Sounds like our dear Cassie is in quite a bit a trouble. Judging by the way you described him in your dream, he's probably being held somewhere against his will. His grace is also somehow depleted, making it hard for him to send you this message. I can perform a location spell and see if I can find him. I can't help you any further than that, because, if his grace is being withheld from him, it means he is probably being held by angels. If I went in to try and save him, they would capture me immediately."

"Okay, what do you need for this spell?" Sam questioned.

"Nothing I'm sure you boys don't already have, let me tell you the list…"

~oOo~

After about 20 minutes of collecting the ingredients Balthazar needed, the angel began to set up for the spell. He cleared off the bedside table, and began drawing a sigil on top of the table. _It kind of looks like that spell Cas did that one time when we were looking for Anna, _Dean thought. Balthazar set the bowl on the table and began mixing the various ingredients. Once they looked mixed enough, Balthazar leaned slightly over the mixture and began chanting in Enochian. He finished the chant and closed his eyes as if he was concentrating on something important.

"Groton, South Dakota. That's where Castiel is," Balthazar stated, coming out of his "trance" or whatever it was. Balthazar strode up to the brothers and placed a hand on both of their shoulders.

"Please, find my brother and make sure he's okay," and with that, he flew off to God knows where.

Sam had already typed in the town's name to his laptop to find out how far they would have to travel.

"Looks like it will take an entire day to get there, if not more than a day." Dean frowned. By the time they would get there, Cas could be dead.

"Well then, pack up Sammy. We're heading out on the road right now," Dean exclaimed as he threw a bag at Sam's face. Sam sighed as he caught the bag and began to fill it with his belongings. This was going to be one stressful road trip.

* * *

**Please review, and if you do, I'll give you a pineapple!**


	5. Chapter 5

***comes out of dark corner* Hi... So it's been a while. I don't really have any other excuse besides that life got in the way so yeah, sorry 'bout not posting lately. Luckily, I have a lot typed already for the next part so yeah, enjoy and please don't hate me for the long delay **

**~ Pine**

* * *

Gabriel had lost track of time. He kept sliding in and out of consciousness. When he was awake, he kept an eye on his little bro. There was never any change, except for the small wheezing he heard which definitely was not good. He himself didn't feel well at all either. He was burning hot, probably from a fever, and he felt like the world was spinning on the wrong axis.

Some amount of time later, maybe 2 days or so, Hebron and Barakiel came back, loaded with all sorts of odds and ends. Gabriel immediately stiffened in fear. He silently stared at Cas, pleading him to wake up.

"It seems little the little rebel has taken a nap, but nap time's over now." Hebron walked over to where the youngest angel was strung up and slapped him across the face.

"Wake up you ignorant fool!" Hebron yelled in his ear. Cas woke up with a jump, followed by a wince. Barakiel began to stir up the ingredients. He set the bowl of ingredients down on the floor, which was marked by a strange symbol. Barakiel picked up the book he had before and started to chant.

"Amate spiritus obscure, te quaerimus, te oramus, nobiscum colloquere, aput nos circita." The lights started to flicker and the air got considerably colder. Those were the warning signs for a ghost, but somehow it felt different, as if the spirit wasn't exactly dead. Then with a flash of light, Lucifer and Michael were both standing in front of Gabriel. Gabriel's amber eyes grew wide with fear as he unconsciously took a small step backwards. Even Cas, who was across the room and half-conscious looked as if he was trying to move back a bit from being in the two eldest archangel's presence.

"Hello Gabe, did you miss us?" Lucifer said with a grim smile. Michael walked up to Gabriel and said, "Oh, Gabe, you aren't looking too hot, let me help you with that." Lucifer stepped forward and grabbed the youngest archangel's right arm and gripped tight. Gabriel let out a hiss as Lucifer purposefully squeezed the broken arm harder.

"Oops, sorry. I didn't mean to say that I was going to help you, I meant to say I was going to harm you," Lucifer smirked and gripped even tighter eliciting a moan from Gabriel.

"Enough, Lucifer. Let's do the job we came here for," Michael said in a commanding tone. Lucifer let go of the archangel's arm and took a step back. A dull thud interrupted the silence. The two archangels turned to Barakiel and Hebron questioningly. The two angels looked back just as confused. With a shrug of their shoulders, they both turned and left the room, headed towards the source of the noise.

Michael started speaking to the youngest archangel, "You left us, you know? Right when we needed you the most. We couldn't stop fighting but you would always be there to split us up. But then one day you decide to leave us all. That's when all hell broke loose. You abandoned not only me and Luci, but you abandoned everyone, including Cas over there." Michael was angry but he also looked as if he still cared about Gabe and wanted to help him. The amount of conflicting emotions on Michael's face was enough to make Gabriel's head hurt.

Lucifer, now with his angel blade in hand, took a step back towards Gabriel and held the blade in front of him. Gabriel tensed up, preparing for what was going to come from that blade in his brother's hand.

"By you leaving heaven, you hurt so many angels since you weren't there to protect them! How dare you even think about leaving heaven at a time like that?! Now, you will feel what they felt when you weren't there to protect them." Lucifer spat in Gabriel's face. Michael looked as if he was about to say something, but he decided not to. Lucifer took the blade and pressed it against Gabriel's side, drawing blood, and dragged it across his stomach. The archangel in chains let out a yelp as the blade cut into him. Cas grunted as he tried to stop them, but he was too exhausted and wounded from his recent torture session.

"How can you even bare the weight of leaving all of your siblings in heaven, alone, to defend themselves?!" Lucifer exclaimed. "And don't think that I forgot that you were the one to help those Winchesters to throw me back in the cage! Don't you love your older brother?! You should have welcomed me back, not try to shove me back down!" With that he swung the blade towards the youngest archangel's face and made a cut along his cheek.

"Lucifer, I think that's enough," Michael said with some doubt in his voice. He still somewhat trusted the younger archangel, but he wasn't sure what to do.

"Maybe you are right Michael. Maybe I should stop torturing him, and get to him another way. Hmm, let me think. Oh wait! We have your favorite little brother over here, isn't that right Gabriel?" Lucifer was smiling as he walked over to Cas. Both blue and amber eyes widened in fear as Lucifer walked over to the younger angel. He held out the blade threateningly towards the younger angel.

"Maybe Gabe will understand the pain more if I torture little Cassie instead of him." Lucifer took the blade and dragged across Cas' already burned and bruised back. He let out a yelp as blood streamed out over the burns on him.

Gabriel tugged on his chains the best he could while yelling, "STOP IT! HE DIDNT DO THIS TO YOU, I DID! I DESERVE THE PAIN NOT HIM!" Lucifer continued to leave cuts all over Cas' back while Cas looked at Gabe in shock. Surely, such an archangel great as Gabriel didn't feel this way. But looking into those amber eyes of the youngest archangel, Cas knew that he spoke the truth.

Gabriel looked to Michael and pleaded, "Please, Michael, stop him. You know Cas doesn't deserve it. Torture me instead."

"Sorry Gabriel. I just, I just don't believe...in you anymore," Michael said almost shamefully. Gabriel bowed his head as he was filled to the brim with guilt. Just as Lucifer was about to bring the blade across Castiel's back again, thuds could be heard outside the door. The eldest archangels looked at the door in confusion. A second later, the two archangels flickered out of sight. Gabriel and Castiel stared at each other from across the room, conflicting emotions in their stares but mainly confusion. The door to the room was kicked down suddenly cause the archangel and angel to jump, which, made them both moan in pain. The person who had kicked down the door walked in. It was Sam and Dean, the Winchester brothers. Gabriel and Cas have never been so happy to see the two hunters standing before them.

~oOo~

"You sure this is the place?" Sam asked while he and Dean walked up to the rusted door.

"Trust me, it's the only abandoned building in town. That's if you even call this place a town." Groton, South Dakota was a very, very small town. There was barely anybody living there, and it was barely even half a square mile big.

Sam and Dean pulled out two angel swords, they picked them up from all the angels they've had to fight. They opened the door to find the warehouse to be empty.

"There is no one here Dean," said Sam.

"Shh..." Dean pointed to the door leading to another room. There were voices coming from behind the door. Two men, or that's what it sounded like at least. The brothers snuck up to either side of the door, getting ready to go into the next room.

Dean silently counted down and kicked the door open. The two men, or rather angels turned around, swords in hand and ready to fight. Luckily, these angels weren't the best in hand-to-hand combat and went down easily. Dean stabbed one angel through the heart, and Sam knocked out the other one. They advanced onto the next door, and kicked it down too. The brothers stepped into the room not only to find Cas, but Gabriel as well.

"Cas!" Dean called out and ran over to him the same time Sam went over to the archangel. "Cas can you hear me? What happened?" Cas lifted his head up towards Dean's emerald eyes. He forced back the thoughts about the monster who looked like Dean torturing him earlier and tried to focus. The most he could get out was a grunt in pain. He hurt all over and just wanted to curl up into a ball and sleep.

"Cas, stay with me!" Dean ordered as he lightly slapped Cas' check to keep him awake. "What happened here Gabriel?" Sam questioned. "Raphael's f-followers w-wanted answers. Thought they c-could get them t-through m-me." Gabriel stuttered. It seemed that was all he could get out at the moment because he was exhausted, just like Cas. Sam seemed concerned that the angels were so tired and Gabriel also seemed to have stutter that certainly wasn't there before.

Dean went up to grab the hooks in Cas' wings. "Ok, Cas, I'm going to take these out now. It might hurt a bit but just hold on. He grabbed the hook in the right wing when he noticed something was wrong. It seemed like the two bone in between the elbow and the wrist of the wing were badly broken. Avoiding the newly observed broken bones, Dean grabbed the hook and yanked it out in one clean sweep. Cas let out a scream as the hook was pulled from his wing.

Sam began to take the hooks out of Gabriel's wings too, and it was nowhere near painless. When Dean was done, Cas tried to remain standing on one leg, but was failing. Luckily Dean saw that Cas' left knee also askew and helped Cas down to the ground before he worked on the chains around his wrists.

It took all of Cas' effort to not pass out there and then. Cas moaned. "Shh. It's okay Cas, let me help you," Dean replied. He realized that this would easily qualify as one of those chick-flick moments, but he really didn't care. He hated to see his friend, who was as close as a brother to him, in pain. Dean looked around the angel and noticed a weird symbols painted on the ground. Assuming they were bad, he immediately took out his pocket knife and scratched up the sigil. Cas felt it as the sigil stopped draining his already depleted Grace. But it wasn't going to come back for a while now.

Sam had gotten Gabriel free from all of his bonds and saw Dean scratching away at some sigils. He noticed one underneath Gabriel. He scratched that too and Gabriel collapsed. Sam caught him, but grabbed the archangel's right arm too tightly. He let out a yelp and the hunter stopped gripping so tightly and set him down, noticing his right arm was broken.

Once Gabriel had regained his senses from collapsing, he hurried over to Castiel, holding his right arm close to his body. "I'm so sorry C-Cas. I'm s-so, so, s-sorry," Gabriel let out. A few tears slipped down his face as he grabbed the younger angel's hand in his left. The hunters both decided they need get back to Bobby's ASAP.

"Ok Gabriel, we got to get Cas out to the car, and seeing as you have a broken arm, can you just talk Cas through this?" Sam asked. Gabriel nodded in response and continued to talk to his younger brother, saying words of encouragement.

"1, 2, 3!" Dean exclaimed. He lifted Cas and tried to carry him bridal style. It was almost impossible with the angel's huge black wings, but he managed it when Sam grabbed Cas' wings gingerly and picked them up. They quickly made it out to the impala. Gabriel's wounds were bleeding again and he was about to pass out. Somehow, the Winchesters managed to get the angel and archangel with their wings in the backseat of the Impala.

Dean started up the engine and sped off towards Bobby's house, Sam calling him telling him to be prepared. Gabriel gathered his semi-conscious brother into his arms and spoke,

"It'll be ok C-Cas, I p-promise."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUH! (review please C:)**


	6. Chapter 6

***comes out of dark hiding spot* Hi... God I'm terrible at updating this on a regular schedule, but the good thing is school is almost over for me so I should be able to post more frequently, but we all know that this is probably a lie. So, yeah. Enjoy! c:**

* * *

Dean pressed down even harder on the gas, almost flooring it. Going around 90 miles per hour towards Sioux Falls, South Dakota. They were about an hour outside of their destination, but if Dean pushed it, he could make it in 45 minutes.

"We're almost there. Just hang on, both of you." He glanced backwards for just a second. Gabriel and Castiel's half folded wings took up pretty much all of the space, blocking the back window. Cas was unconscious, and Gabe looked like he would pass out from a light breeze blowing over him. Gabriel had his left arm curled around the younger angel's body, his right hugging himself. The archangel was shaking slightly, whispering what seemed like something in Enochian in his little brother's ear. Gabriel's face also seemed a little red, as if he was really hot, (Sam and Dean both had a feeling that he had a fever).

Cas groaned as the Impala ran over a pothole. Cas was stretched out across the entire back seat, head resting against the archangel's chest and left leg placed carefully on the seat. Cas' mangled right wing lay across Gabriel, acting as a blanket. Gabriel had curled his left wing around the younger angel, providing a sense of warmth and security. The brothers were collapsed on each other, both exhausted and in pain.

Sam shot a worried glance at the angels and then to his older brother. Dean returned the glance and completely floored the gas. They were going to make it in 30 minutes.

The Impala screeched to a halt on the dirt driveway, sending dust flying in every direction. Sam and Dean leaped out of the car, rushing to get to their broken friends in the back seat. Dean opened the back seat door on the left helped the younger angel out of the car, as Sam did the same with the archangel on the right.

Cas let out a yelp as the blood rushed to both his broken knee and wing, pain returning full force. His eyes were half lidded, showing the hazy, pain filled ice blue that was there. Dean gently, but quickly raised Cas' arm over his shoulder and grabbed around his waist. He debated picking the angel up, but with his shattered knee, carrying him might be worse. Sam had called Bobby and alerted him to the situation before they arrived and Bobby chose that moment to come outside.

"Balls!" The old man exclaimed. He ran over to Dean and Cas, seeing that Gabe seemed to be standing on his own.

"What the hell happened?" Bobby asked as he help Dean carefully carry Cas into the house.

"A-Angels wanted s-some information, th-they d-don't know how t-to ask nice-" Gabriel was cut off abruptly as he doubled over coughing roughly. Sam grabbed the midget archangel and picked him up bridal style, being weary of his wings and broken arm. Gabriel continued to cough as the entered the house.

Cas was on the verge of passing out again. The pain felt like it was coming from every inch on his body. Dean and Bobby carried Cas carefully up the stairs and into the spare bedroom. Sam started to take Gabriel to the panic room, the only other room with a bed besides Bobby's.

"No," Gabriel mumbled, his voice like sand paper, "G-Gotta help m-my little bro." He tried to get down from Sam's arms.

"Hey, shhhhh it's ok Gabe. Dean and Bobby will take care of Cas, I'm positive. Now let's go and fix you up before you bleed out in my arms," Sam gathered Gabe again in his arms, heading downstairs. The archangel moaned in protest, but didn't budge from the younger hunter's arms.

Sam ran down the stairs, Gabe's half folded wings barely dragging on the ground. Sam reached the bottom of the stairs and ran up to the iron cast door, setting Gabriel down carefully. He quickly opened the door and flung it open. He picked up the archangel again, being careful of his wings and arm, and carried him to the bed in the center of the panic room. He set Gabe down on the bed. Gabe remained sitting upright, but wings spilled out across the floor. Gabe sat there with his head bowed and right arm tightly tucked around his body.

"Hey Gabe, I need to look at your arm, and to do that, you need to let me touch it." Sam cautiously stepped towards Gabriel as if he was trying to touch a wounded animal. Gabe lifted his head up to stare into Sam's hazel green eyes. He slowly let go of himself and raised his arm towards Sam, but winced when he reached too far. Sam frowned since Gabe had only brought his arm up half way up to shoulder height. He slowly reached out to touch the archangel's shoulder. Sam grabbed where Gabriel's shoulder should have been to find that the joint was dislocated.

"Oh Gabe, it looks like your shoulder is dislocated too. What the hell did they do to you?" Sam asked as he rested his hand lightly on the dislocated shoulder.

"I-I just n-needed to get t-to C-Cas. I-I h-had to s-save him," Gabriel sniffled. "And n-now, look at h-him. I-It's all my f-fault," Gabriel sobbed into Sam's shirt, clutching his left arm around Sam's body.

"Shhh, shhhhhh. It's okay, it's okay," Sam whispered as he stroked Gabe's hair.

"Cas is going to be okay, we found you. You are going to be okay. It's not your fault for what happened to Cas. The only people whose fault it was for Cas getting hurt, is the assholes that tortured you in the first place. You did everything you could to stop them. You are a better brother than I could ever be."

Gabriel continued to sob into Sam's shoulder. He felt as if a waterfall of different feelings fell down on him at once. Sam continued to comfort Gabriel till he calmed down bit.

"Ok Gabe, I need to put your shoulder back in place. It's going to hurt but it's necessary. You trust me?" Sam question as he looked straight into the archangel's amber eyes. Gabriel nodded, still sniffing.

"Okay on 3. 1... 2... 3!" Sam pushed Gabriel's shoulder joint back into place, eliciting a scream from Gabriel.

"Hey, hey it's okay, your fine. Now, can I see your arm?" Gabriel stretched his arm out to Sam, still wincing slightly. Sam could see there was swelling around the forearm, suggesting there was something broken there. He lightly pressed down on the swelling. Gabriel yelped and pulled his arm back close to his body. Sam eyes widened as he realized that's what was causing the pain.

"Ok Gabe, I'm going to need to splint your arm and put it in sling." Sam walked over to the desk, and grabbed the medical kit. He grabbed the gauze from the kit and looked around the room to find something sturdy for the splint.

Sam was looking for something sturdy when he saw something. Sitting on a shelf, next to some other food items, was a snickers bar. He laughed at the sight of this. Why in the world did Bobby have a snickers bar in the panic room? Never mind, he didn't want to know. With a smile, Sam grabbed the snickers, and walked over to Gabriel, handing it to him.

"Here. I know you like your sweets and you are obviously stressed from everything that just happened so, just have it." Gabriel looked slightly confused, but tried to open the wrapper anyways. He fumbled around with it, not being able to open it with one hand. Sam saw this and help him open up the wrapper of the bar. Gabe smiled up at Sam, saying a silent thank you. Sam smiled back and resumed his search for something to splint his arm with.

"Ah ha!" Sam exclaimed as he found two sticks that looked sturdy and long enough. They were probably going to be sharpened into something, but they had more pressing matters at the moment. He walked back to Gabriel and began making the splint. He pressed the sticks to either side of the broken arm, but not too hard. Gabriel hissed as Sam tied the gauze around the two sticks.

"There, done with that. Now, onto the sling," Sam grabbed one of the sheets laying around and tore it up into strips. He began tying one of the strips around Gabriel's arm and secured it around his neck, completing the sling.

"Ok so now that's out of the way, I'm going to clean up and stitch that nasty cut in your wing, and the holes from those hooks, then we'll see what we can do about that fever, okay?" Gabriel nodded to Sam. Sam dug out the whiskey, needle and string.

"Can you lift up your wing so I can stitch and bandage it?" Sam asked, wanting to make sure the archangel was okay with it. Gabriel nodded again, just wanting this to be over. He lifted his right wing up and extended it to Sam, who was now sitting on the bed next to Gabriel. Sam picked up the whiskey and splashed it on the wounds and began cleaning them with a rag he found in the med kit. Gabriel winced, alcohol stinging the open wound. Once he was done cleaning both wounds, he handed the whiskey to Gabe. Gabe stared questioningly at Sam as he handed over the whiskey.

Sam rolled his eyes, "It's so you don't feel the pain of me stitching you up."

"Oh," Gabe said. He took a swig of the whiskey and motioned for Sam to start stitching.

After 15 more minutes, Sam had stitched the cuts that needed to be stitched, and bandaged all the others. Gabriel sighed as Sam stood up from the bed.

"T-Thanks Sam," Gabriel smiled. "I'm gonna go upstairs and get some ice to try and lower that fever. Yell for me if you need anything."

"O-Okay-" Gabriel managed to say before a coughing fit overtook him. He doubled over coughing harshly. Sam ran over to him, and began to rub his back, weary of his bruises and cuts from who knows what. Gabriel's coughing started to lighten up.

Sam looked at him directly in the eye, "Are you okay?" He asked.

"F-Fine, I'm fine," Gabriel coughed out, voice like sand paper again.

"Okay, I'm going to go get some things from upstairs. You stay here and rest," Sam ordered. Gabriel nodded as he fell backwards on the bed, weary of his wings. Sam walked out the door of the panic room, staring at the broken archangel that lay within. Sam took one last glance then headed upstairs.

* * *

**Review please? I'll give you many warm hugs c:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi... **

**I have no excuses for putting this off so much. But thanks to _HeyAssButtImBatman _for giving me a kick in my lazy ass **

**~ Pine**

* * *

Dean and Bobby carried Cas carefully up the stairs and into the spare bedroom. Dean gently lowered Cas onto the bed, eliciting a moan from him.

"Shhh, shhhhh it's okay Cas, I got you. You're okay, you're fine," Dean whispered to Cas. Bobby decided not to comment Dean acting so out of character since he was probably in shock from the events of today.

"Do you need any help?" Bobby asked. He didn't know if Dean wanted to be left alone or not.

"Umm… Yeah, can you look up how to fix a broken bird wing that'd be great," Dean said. He turned his attention back to Cas and began to figure out what he needed to do.

"Okay Cas, I'm just going to try and feel what exactly broke in your wing." Dean reached out to touch the broken wing, only to have Cas try to scoot back, blue eyes wide. Dean realized something was wrong and dropped his hand. He looked straight into those blue eyes and saw something different.

Fear.

There was fear in Cas' eyes. Cas, the tough ass angel who can get through anything and be fine, was showing fear. _What the hell did those sons of bitches do to you Cas?_ Dean thought.

"Cas, are you okay? You're acting a bit weird," Dean said, worry filling his emerald green eyes. Cas remained silent and just stared back at Dean, as if afraid to answer.

"Can you speak to me Cas? I just want to make sure you are ok-" Dean didn't even finish his sentence as Cas shook his head no violently. Dean raised his hands and held them out in an attempt to calm down the young angel.

"Okay, okay. You don't want to talk do you? That's fine." Cas noticeably relaxed when he heard Dean's words.

"Okay, well instead of dealing with your wing right now, I'm just going to elevate your knee. It will hopefully feel a little bit better until we get the proper supplies." Dean grabbed some extra pillows from the corner of the room and stacked them on the bed. Carefully, he picked up Cas' left leg and raised it onto the pillows.

Cas let out a little yelp as his knee was jostled a little bit. Dean stopped to stare at Cas. He was literally shaking from the effort of lifting a leg with a broken knee cap. His hands were clenching the surrounding blankets on the bed.

"Okay Cas, we only have to lift it a little bit more, you think you can make it?" Dean asked. Cas seemed hesitant, but eventually nodded his head yes. Dean continued to slowly lift his leg onto the pillows. Finally, Dean let go of Cas' leg as it was in place on the pillows.

At that point, Bobby came bounding into the room. "Here you go Dean, this is what I could find on how to heal bird wings." Bobby handed Dean a few printed out sheets of paper.

"Anything else you need?" Bobby asked, looking at the angel that was barely holding on in his guest bed.

"Actually yes, I'm going to need a knee brace and some crutches for Cas. Can you go get some from the nearest clinic?" Dean asked.

"Sure," Bobby replied.

"The nearest one is 5 minutes from here. Just keep an eye on him," Bobby pointed to Cas, "And the archangel downstairs." Bobby left the room and Dean began to read the papers he had just gotten.

It said that for a bird wing to heal, you need to set the bones the way they are supposed to be and then secure the wing to the bird. Looking at Cas and his huge wing, Dean thought how the hell am I supposed to secure that to him?

"Okay Cas, I need to set the bone that broke in your wing. In order for me to do that, I'm going to have to touch it." Cas' eyes widened when Dean said he had to touch his wings. Unfortunately for Cas, he knew Dean had to do this so, reluctantly, he let Dean touch the mangled wing. Dean lightly brushed his fingers across the top, trying to find the break quickly. When he found the source of the break, he realized Cas had broken both his ulna and radius.

"Oh Cas, I'm so sorry. This is probably going to hurt like a bitch but, I need to set both bones right here." Dean pointed to the spot of the break to show Cas. He nodded, but didn't look to sure about Dean's plan.

"On 3... 3!" Dean yelled as he snapped both bones back in place. Cas screamed as both bones violently slid back into place. He glared up at Dean. He didn't think Dean would do it immediately.

He grabbed a roll of bandages from the kit. The bandages were placed right next to Cas as Dean began to try and fold the wing. Cas whimpered as Dean applied pressure to bones.

"Hey, it's ok Cas. I just need to secure your wing to your body so that it can heal. It would help if you can pull the wing as close as possible to yourself," Dean looked straight into Cas' fear-full eyes, trying to calm down the angel. Cas looked slightly less scared as he slowly pulled his wing closer to his body. The wing was very close to being completely folded on his back, but from the face he was making, Dean assumed he couldn't pull it any farther.

"Good Cas. I'm just going to need umm, uh, cut off your shirt and trench coat to secure the bandage to you. Can you take your tie off?" Cas took off his tie and threw to the side. Dean glanced at Cas awkwardly as he pulled his pocket knife out. Cas just stared at Dean while he cut through the fabric, making this way more awkward than it should be. Dean cut through the last seam as he tore away the shirt and coat. When Dean tore the fabric away, he was truly shocked by what was underneath it. Of course, he had noticed there were some cuts on his back since his trench coat was bloody. But he had no idea that this is what was really under that coat.

"Damn, Cas. This has gotta hurt pretty badly," Dean commented in his shocked state. His back was like one big rainbow of bruises, burns, and cuts. It looked like there were some cuts that were shallower than others, maybe from a different weapon.

All of the cuts looked irritated and inflamed. He wouldn't be surprised if they were infected. Dean reached out and laid his hand on the angel's forehead. His temperature was slightly higher than usual. Dean cursed, it was hard enough that his best friend was barely even alive, and now, he had an infection to go along with all of his injuries. Cas frowned, wondering why Dean had cursed.

"Your back is in bad shape Cas. It also looks like it's infected." Dean began to try and carefully clean the wounds. He cleaned up the multiple cuts to the best of his ability. Since he was burned and cut, Dean just decide to wrap a bunch of bandages around his back.

_Crap_ Dean thought. He had realized that Cas still had the two holes from the hooks in the elbow of his wing. How in the world did he forget about those?

"Oh crap Cas. I'm so sorry, but you are going to have to unfold the wing again, I forgot to stitch up the two holes in your wing," Dean explained as he slowly started unfolding Cas' wing. Cas looked at him with a mix of pain and annoyance in his icy blue eyes. Dean quickly cleaned and stitch both of the wounds, mumbling sorry the entire time. Dean bandaged both wounds. It looked a bit awkward, but the bandages were functional. He went through the same process of folding the wing again, and Cas had yet to say one word.

"I'll get you something for that fever in a minute, but now let's take care of this wing, shall we." Dean took one of the ace bandages that were pulled out earlier and wrapped it tightly around the wing and Cas' left side, looping back to the wing. The wing looked like it was secured, so Dean tape the bandage down.

Cas looks pretty lopsided there, Dean thought as he stepped back to make sure the wing looked okay. Cas' left wing was spilling over the bed, and the right wing was secured to his back.

"Does anything else hurt besides your knee?" Dean asked, genuinely concerned he had missed something. Cas nodded up and down, pointing to his ribs. Dean looked at him and noticed there was some heavy bruising where his ribs were.

"Yeah, sorry Cas, the only thing I can do about that is give you pain meds. Bruised and broken ribs need to heal on their own. But let me see if I got and pain meds in here," Dean explained as he dug through the kit.

"Ah ha!" Dean exclaimed. He pulled out a small orange bottle with a few pills in it.

"Here, swallow this," Dean handed Cas a pill, "It should do the trick." Cas obeyed and swallowed the pill like the good little angel he was.

"You should feel better in a little bit. Now we just got wait for Bobby to come back, and then we will deal with your knee. I'm going to go downstairs and get some wet towels to try and cool you down. Just, don't go anywhere," Dean said as he glanced from the doorway.

Cas just stared wordlessly into Dean's eyes. His eyes were glazed over, and he seemed to be off in la la land so Dean headed downstairs.

~oOo~

Dean had already been downstairs collecting some cold water in a bowl when he heard his moose of a brother climb up the stairs.

"So, how's Gabe doing?" Dean asked while he looked around for a towel.

"Not good. He's running a fever," Sam replied as he grabbed a plastic bag, heading for the fridge.

"Cas is too. His back is in bad shape. It looks as if he was run over 20 something times."

Sam cringed as he filled the bag with ice. "Sounds bad. How is he taking all of this?"

"Not sure. He literally hasn't spoken one word, and refuses to talk. I don't know what those assholes did to him, but right now, all I want to do is bring the sons of bitches back to life and then dunk them in holy oil and cook us up some fried angels."

"That's something for another day Dean. For now let's focus on getting these angels back on their feet," Sam replied as he headed to the basement holding a few bags of ice. Dean headed up the stairs, bowl of cold water in hand._ When did our lives get so messed up that taking care of angels is a normal thing? _Dean thought.

* * *

**I'll try to upload the next chapter within this week but no promises**


	8. Chapter 8

**...so...**

**I've**** come back from the dead. Well not really. I was cleaning out some documents on my laptop and found out I hadn't posted this chapter so, even though it's been nearly a year, I figured why not post it. It's summer right now, and since I just remembered this story existed, I think I'm going to try to continue writing it. No promises, but I'll try my hardest.**

**~ Pine**

* * *

Boots crunched across the broken glass as the figure walked into the abandoned warehouse. He stepped over a dead angel, wings burnt into the ground. Another angel was pacing back and forth, looking as if he was waiting for something. The figure cleared his throat, announcing his presence. The angel jumped as he turned to face the figure standing before him.

"Boss, I'm sorry. They weren't supposed to get away, but those stupid Winchesters attacked us and killed Hebron. I tried so hard sir, please forgive me," the angel begged.

The figure recognized this angel as Barakiel, a good man, but a bit weird at times. He put his right hand on Barakiel's shoulder, "Its fine I forgive you," he stated in an even tone.

"Really?!" Barakiel questioned.

The figure offered a sick smile as he brought up his left hand. With a smooth flick of his wrist, the angel's vessel exploded, killing Barakiel along with it.

The figure wiped some of the splattered blood off of his suit. _This job is so dirty sometimes _he thought. He walked out of the warehouse, leaving the dead angels and broken sigils behind. He reached the door of the warehouse where one of his followers waited.

"Tell the others, find and kill Castiel and Gabriel. Also, make sure it's done right this time." The figure stored off while his follower flew back to report the message to the others.

~oOo~

"G-Geez S-Samsquatch! That's c-cold!" Sam had placed a bag of ice on the archangel's and he wasn't very pleased with it.

"I have to get this fever that you somehow developed down Gabe. Actually that's a good question, how did you develop a fever? None of your wounds seem infected, and I'm pretty sure you didn't just catch the flu," Sam questioned.

Gabriel shifted himself on the bed. "Well... Um," Gabriel stammered, "Th-They injected m-me w-with holy oil." Gabriel tried to look anywhere but Sam's face.

"They did what?!" Sam exclaimed.

"They-They injected m-me with h-holy oil S-Sam," Gabriel stated more clearly. The archangel suddenly trained his gaze on Sam. His amber eyes were full of fear and doubt.

"Th-This has n-never happened to an a-angel be-before. I-I don't k-know what's going to h-happen to me S-Sam. I-I'm pretty sure th-this stupid s-stutter is a side effect of th-the holy oil. I-I'm also g-guessing th-that's what the f-fever's f-from," Gabe stammered.

"Hey, it's okay Gabe. Bobby and I will do some research on holy oil okay? You just focus on getting better," Sam replied with a small smile.

"O-Okay." Gabriel sagged back down into his bed. Sam began to put more ice around Gabe. As he lay down there, on the bed, his eyelids began to grow heavy. Soon enough, the mighty archangel Gabriel had fallen asleep.

~oOo~

"You didn't deserve to be saved," a voice called out.

"W-What?" Gabriel stuttered, turning around. Where was he? He was just at Bobby's, how did he get here?

"You didn't deserve to be saved." A figure stepped out of the shadows. It was only a little girl. Gabriel stared at her, not knowing what to say.

"We all needed you and you let us down." Gabriel spun on the spot and saw an older girl by the other wall. A boy stepped out a little ways away.

"We trusted you," the angel spat into Gabriel's face.

"We believed in you," another angel exclaimed, shaking his head in disappointment.

"We needed you." More and more figures were appearing in the room, each one with cold, dead eyes all staring at Gabriel.

"And you let us down." The first girl spoke again, her skin like marble and her head tilted.

"I'm s-sorry, I-" Gabriel stammered before he was interrupted.

"Sorry? Look what you did!" The girl was screaming now, her eyes a solid white.

"I-I don't-" the figures were closing in around him, blocking off any exit. A set of ashen wings stretched out from each one.

"Th-These are-" Gabriel realized in horror.

"The children, Gabriel. The children that grew into nameless soldiers, casualties of battle."

"N-no!" Gabriel stumbled backwards and fell onto the ground.

"Gabriel!" someone shouted.

"You left us," muttered one angel.

"I d-didn't-!" Gabriel stammered.

"We needed you," another angel accused.

"I'm s-sorry!" Gabriel stuttered.

"Gabriel!" someone shouted again, trying to be heard amongst the voices.

"You didn't deserve to be saved when you couldn't save us," blamed another nameless angel.

"I k-know," Gabriel muttered, tears falling down his face.

"Gabriel!" A tiny angel pushed his way through the crowd. He looked so familiar, but Gabriel wasn't thinking straight, he couldn't work it out.

"Gabriel! Please wake up! Wake up!" the tiny angel screamed.

~oOo~

Gabriel shot up with a scream. Sam snapped his head around from the door to the room and rushed over to Gabriel.

"I-I didn't-!"

"Shh, shh, it's okay!" Sam wrapped his arms around Gabriel, letting him sob into his shirt.

"I'm s-sorry! I'm s-so so s-sorry!" He sobbed as Sam held him closer. He had no idea what those angels did to Gabriel, but it had left him a total mess.

"It's okay, it's okay," He kept murmuring to Gabriel, "It'll all be okay."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sam asked gently. He rubbed the area between Gabe's golden wings in soothing circles.

Gabriel sniffled. He shook his head no and continued to cling onto his safe haven, which just happened to be Sam.

"That's okay," Sam replied, "You can talk to me later, if you want. Or, you don't have to talk to me at all if you don't feel comfortable."

"N-No, it's okay. I-I j-just don't want t-to talk r-right now," Gabriel mumbled. His eyes were red and puffy from sobbing into Sam's shirt. He looked up at Sam with fear filled eyes.

"C-Can you s-stay w-with me please?" Gabriel stammered.

"Of course. I didn't plan on going anywhere anyways," Sam said with a sad smile. He let go of the archangel and laid him back down on the mattress, minding his wings. Gabe's eyes shut almost immediately when his head hit the pillow.

Sam replaced the ice packs, which had been thrown off during the nightmare. He stretched out his long arms and yawned. He was exhausted from just trying to fix up Gabe the best he could. He decided, since he had already dragged one of the spare sleeping bags downstairs, he was up for a little nap. So the moose lay down on the sleeping bag and slipped into blissful unconsciousness.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for abandoning this, and I will try my hardest to bring it back**


End file.
